


Field Test One

by PieHeda



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Communication, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: Drabble for Audrey V, from a Tumblr prompt. "Hey. I’m with you, okay? Always." Holtz/Patty





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).
  * Inspired by [because, not in spite of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351470) by [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV). 



“That’s why you’ve got to research! And maybe talk to me about it?”

Holtzmann looked down. “But… you like romance? I researched _that_. Surprises rank high.”

“Rank high?”

“And fancy restaurants.”

“Holtzy, fancy I can deal with. What I can’t deal with is being served a damn slug as an appetizer.”

“Snail.”

“A SNAIL IS JUST A SLUG WITH A HOUSE ON ITS BACK.”

Holtzmann shrank, wringing her black coattail in her hands.

Patty exhaled.

“Baby, stop messing with that before you have to buy it.”

Holtzmann dropped the tail of her jacket. Her hands fluttered nervously to her lap.

“Here.” Patty slid the jacket off of Holtzmann’s arms.

“Well, you got to dress up. You look amazing in red.” Holtzmann looked up at Patty.

 “Puppy dog eyes? Really?” Patty _humphed_ , but smiled. “We’ll have to try again. Maybe a Broadway show next time. And I’ll pick the restaurant.” She pulled Holtzmann’s bowtie loose. “This is a perfect match to my dress.”

“Yes!” Holtzmann sat up and beamed. “The guy at the tux shop helped me. I didn’t know there were so many kinds of red.”

Patty laughed. “You really are a puppy, Holtzy. Giving me those eyes one minute, wagging your tail the next.” She undid the buttons of Holtzmann’s stiff white shirt.

“So you forgive me?”

“I was never mad at _you_ , baby. I didn’t love the situation, but that’s kind of what we do; charge into things we don’t know. They ain’t all gonna be perfect. You’re still the one I want to spend my life having adventures with.” Her hand found the jewelry in Holtzmann’s nipple. “Speaking of adventures, get your ass in bed. I ain’t mad, but maybe you want to be punished?”

 “Patty, you are a goddess.”

“Ha! Think I don’t know that?”  

**Author's Note:**

> When I got this prompt from Audrey V, I got her permission to put it in the world of her story "because, not in spite of". Similarities are completely intended. 
> 
> And this is my first Toltzmann! Hooray! *pops champagne cork* It's so much fun to write these two.


End file.
